Mobile device management is becoming more and more commonplace in the enterprise environment. In enterprise(s), mobile devices may be managed across a variety of locations, divisions, subsidiaries, groups, etc. In some cases, mobile devices may be managed in an enterprise by organizing the devices into groups (e.g., partitions) of devices managed, for example, by different administrators. Typically, mobile devices are manually assigned (e.g., by an administrator) to partitions. Many enterprises may manage a large number of mobile devices, and manual assignment of mobile devices to partitions may be cumbersome. For example, new mobile devices may be frequently added to an enterprise management domain when new employees are hired, when existing employees purchase new phones, and/or when other events occur. In another example, it may be necessary to move a mobile device from partition to partition when certain events occur (e.g., when an employee moves to a different department, is promoted, moves to a new location, etc.). Typically, when a mobile device is reassigned to a new partition, an administrator may manually update policies, configurations, and/or perform other actions applicable to the mobile device.